Tradition
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Robin thought about how stalkerish this was. But Starfire's voice wrapped around his brain, shutting down his other thoughts and he knew he wanted her to continue. K Slight rob/star mainly friendship


_**So I decided to write a birthday present to myself. Shoot me!**_

_**Disclamier: I don't own Teen Titans**_

…_**..**_

Really, he never meant to find his favorite pass time. He never really thought about it, before he stumbled upon it. The Titans took turns with chore days; one of them would give the tower the scrub down it needed once every three weeks. While the…"Lucky" Titan armed themselves with scrubbing brushes, sponges, cleaning chemicals, air fresheners, and gas masks, the rest of the Titans either locked themselves in their rooms for the day or went out for the whole day. Usually, the rest of the teenagers picked the latter.

It was Raven's turn that day, at least which was Robin's thought. The rest of the Titans were out and about, and that was how Robin preferred it. He had spent most of his day in the evidence room, filling out paperwork and trying to get a lead on Slade. He wasn't doing so well with the Slade part. He sat back in his `chair and ran a gloved hand through his jet black hair. He narrowed his eyes at the walls.

Once again, he was getting nowhere when it came to leads on Slade. It was like he was water—slipping right through Robin's iron like grip. He let out a growl and abruptly stood. He began to pace back and forth, the wheels in his head turning and his frustration mounting. He would have punched the wall if it wouldn't break his fists.

Robin heard Starfire's tinkling voice in the back of his mind, reminding him to stay calm, that they'd capture Slade, and that he might perform better after a break. He took a deep breath and stopped pacing the floor. She was right, and he knew it—she was the only one could tell him that and he'd believe her. Sometimes when he was angry or upset like this, he'd hear her voice in his mind, unless he was angry with her. But that was rare.

What was also rare was that he hadn't bathed that day. He felt calmer now, so he slid the soundproof steel door to the hallway open. With his clothes in hand, he started to head towards the bathroom, but—

Then he heard it.

It was loud and impossible to ignore. A resonating, quirky, foreign voice was singing something defiantly not in human. It echoed in the hallways and in his head, mesmerizing him. It wasn't beautiful in its sound, but it still attracted Robin to it like a bee to honey. He had never heard anything that made him feel like this.

He slinked down the hallway carefully, following the singing. As he got closer, the voice was louder, and Robin was sure that it was a woman singing. It was familiar too—but strange at the same time. When he was sure it was coming from the common room, he decided to check the audio and video footage.

There, instead of Raven, was Starfire, doing the dishes. She sat there slowly cleaning dishes with a sponge while singing, in what now Robin realized, was Tamerian. But it didn't sound like any Tamerian he had heard before—it wasn't make-your-ears-bleed-loud and unruly, but wistful and sweet sounding.

It wasn't the fact that she was a semi-decent singer: no, it was just because he already loved her voice. He liked that it was capable of being sharp and loud when she was angry or excited, but most of the time sweet and soft. She sounded nothing like a princess warrior—and he enjoyed being in on the secret that there was more then what met the eye when it came to Star.

He didn't think she knew that anyone was home—she rarely sang around them anymore. Steam from the hot water rose around her as she sang, making her maroon hair shineing. Robin thought she looked pretty—even though she was cover with grime from all the cleaning.

He leaned against the wall as Robin thought about how stalkerish this was. But Starfire's voice wrapped around his brain, shutting down his other thoughts and he knew he wanted her to continue. Instead of this being a one time thing, Robin began to stay home alone with Starfire on purpose just to hear her sing. It became a pass time, and way to relive stress.

He'd follow her around the tower, listening without her knowing. As he listened he began to pick up on words, and understood what they meant and how they felt. He asked Cyborg to teach him what Tamerian he knew, and soon Robin was able to sing along with Starfire. Not that he was any better or worse than her. He became addicted to singing Tamerian. He'd sing quietly the same songs as Starfire in the shower, when working out, and even when fighting crime in his head.

His work improved, he got a solid lead on Slade—things were going well. He was starting to think that singing was what kept her so joyful all the time. He discovered that Star liked to sing three types of songs: love songs, joyful ones, and discreetly violent ones. She did come from a warrior culture after all.

This went on for months, and Robin was starting to get sloppy around her. Sometimes, Robin would almost get caught by Starfire; she wouldn't sing when she got the feeling she was being watched. But then as he was touring the tower with her one day, listening to her, it happened.

Starfire's singing cut off abruptly. Robin frowned when it didn't continue after a while. He crept around the corner, to where Starfire was before, but nothing was there. He looked in all of the rooms around him. Nothing.

He was about to blow his cover and call out for her when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Robin stiffened, swallowed, and turned around. He found himself face to face with an irritated Tamerian. She stood there arms crossed, and with an expectant look on her face. He didn't know if he should be surprised or proud that she snuck around him without him knowing.

Shit.

"Robin, why have you been following me around so much for the last four months?" Robin opened and closed his mouth, looking for any answer but the truth. He didn't want to freak her out. He decided not to look at her: he gazed at the walls, the carpeted floor, the ceiling—anywhere but those expressive emerald eyes.

"Robin." Her tone warned. He mumbled something Star couldn't understand, acting very much like a child caught taking cookies out of the cookie jar.

"What?" Robin looked up at the ceiling, using a silent prayer.

"I said I liked your singing. I kind of stalked you because I really like your singing," Starfire gave him a soft smile and blushed.

"I thank you, but I thought our friends thought I could not use a bucket to carry tunes?" Robin frowned.

"Who said that? You don't sing like that," he gesture to the situation "When you're around us, only when you're alone." Starfire sent him an aggravated look.

"Or when I thought I was alone?" Robin sheepishly rubbed that back of his neck, taking his turn to blush.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that—it was creepy." Starfire tilted her head.

"I 'do not sing like that' around our friends because it is personal. I sang to you classic Tamerian—like your planet's Twinkle Star song or Thriller." Robin would have laughed at the fact that she considered Michael Jackson a classic earth song if it wasn't for the situation he was currently in." The songs I was singing alone are passed down in my family—ones that only a handful of people ever know. They are considered sacred and only very privileged outsiders are allowed to ever hear them."

Robin felt a stab of guilt. Starfire looked away this time.

"They were the only thing that kept me from going insane when I was enslaved." Robin stepped closer and grabbed her hand, holding it protectively. Starfire glanced at their hands then at him.

"Star, I'm really sorry. I promise I won't sing them and—"Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin and pulled him into an embrace. Robin blushed before closing his eyes and retuning it tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder, enjoying the moment.

"I didn't say you couldn't sing them. You are my best friend Robin, You are beyond privileged enough to sing them anytime. "They both blushed, still locked in their hug. " Just please do not sing them around our friends—it can be our little secret. And I did not find it creepy that you followed me around just to hear me sing. In fact it was… sweet. "

They pulled away from each other, both reluctant.. They grinned at each other, and they didn't have to say anything to know that everything was okay between them now.

"Sooo… can I sing with you as we clean?" Robin offered. Starfire nodded.

"That would be glorious." They began to glide side by side down the hallway; Robin had to lengthen his stride to keep up with Starfire.

"Oh, Robin?"

"Yeah Star?"

"If you ever feel again that you want or need to follow me for any reason, please just tell me. If you do not tell me, and I discover it, then I will 'be forced to put the hurt on you.'" Robin's grin couldn't get wider.

"Of course."

They both forgot to stop holding hands as the continued down the hallway.


End file.
